


Scraps Of Love

by connorssock



Series: On His Terms [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin catches feelings, Gavin has a lot of baggage, Gavin is a human dumpster fire, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecurity, M/M, Sort of Get Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Gavin wasn't used to being wanted, being looked after. It was difficult to accept but thankfully Nines understood that. So he cared for Gavin from a distance, let him keep up the charade of being happy in his isolation and allowed him to get used to the small scraps of love thrown his way before doing anything more.





	Scraps Of Love

The infuriation of having an android partner burned through Gavin. He didn’t need anyone holding his hand through investigations, let alone an unfeeling lump of plastic with a hard-on for rules and regulations. So in rebellion, he did what he did best. Bullied, insulted and raged when addressed, otherwise ignored his partner until he needed something.

“Get me a coffee dipshit,” he growled across the desk. Opposite him Nines didn’t even bother looking up to reply.

“Get it yourself meat-bag.”

So the plastic prick thought he had a sense of humour. Gavin bristled at that and ignored him for the rest of the morning. At lunch time he frowned at his bag at the realisation that his lunchbox’s lid had fallen off. Rather than a sandwich he’d been mildly looking forward to he had fluff and lint covered bits of bread and ham. It just wasn’t fair and he glared into his bag with hollow defeat.

Still, it did him no good to mourn the loss of a semi-decent sandwich. To save face he closed his bag with a snap and continued working. He’d eat when he got home; lunch was for the weak anyway.

Half way through the afternoon his stomach gurgled softly and he sighed. A coffee would shut it up. Without so much as a word to Nines he stomped off to the breakroom and waited impatiently as the coffee dripped into his cup. As tempting as it was to down the first cup then and there, he really couldn’t be bothered to wait for a second cup to trickle out, so, without another option he trudged back to his desk, cup cradled in his palm.

There was an innocuous bag on his desk. The scowl Gavin greeted it with didn’t seem to change that fact. His precious coffee cup was put down in favour of inspecting the sudden appearance of the offending item. From the outside it was nothing special, no identifying logo or mark on it, just a simple brown paper bag. Carefully, Gavin rolled the top open and peered inside.

Like a mockery, a beautiful sandwich lay inside it. Grumpily he closed the bag and stared at Nines.

“Did someone forget this here?”

“Given that the bag has no name on it, it was left on your desk and nobody seems to be searching for a lost sandwich, I think it is safe to assume that it is yours,” Nines’ reply was cool as he continued to pour over his tablet.

The growl of hunger Gavin’s stomach let out at the prospect of food was deciding factor. After one more glare around the room he fished out a sandwich and took a bite. It took all of his concentration not to moan around the heavenly mouthful but he managed. Quickly he stuffed more in and chewed as he sorted through his papers with one hand.

“You look cute when you eat.”

The compliment had him freezing, the food turning to clay in his mouth as he fought to swallow it down. He put the remainder of the sandwich back into the bad and levelled Nines with a flat stare. Finally he managed to swallow down the food enough to snarl at him.

“I’m not some attraction at the zoo like a chipmunk.”

Disgusted he pushed away from the table and stormed into the breakroom where he could eat the sandwich in peace and without anyone watching him like a curiosity. It was only when he sat down that the realisation hit him. How the fuck did Nines know there was a sandwich in the bag?

 

                The crime scene didn’t have much in the way of police work and Gavin was cursing up a storm internally as he rubbed his arms to try and stay warm. His jacket had been wrapped around the woman who was hysterically crying about her brand new car being totalled already. If she hadn’t insisted on turning the autopilot off and driving the thing herself then she wouldn’t have been in the predicament. Even so, in a fit of human decency, Gavin had shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. Why she felt the need to only wear a slinky dress at the tail end of autumn was beyond him.

Nevertheless, Gavin was now stood back, getting soggier by the minute as the chill and rain seeped through his clothes. There was nothing he could do at the scene other than stand back and let everybody else handle it and get on with it. Until it was decided the police presence was no longer needed he would have to stay.

A body brushed by him from behind and warmth engulfed him for a moment. He closed his eyes in appreciation even as his mouth was spitting out curses about watching where the person is going. It was Nines who stepped around him, wearing only a black turtleneck. His jacket was nowhere in sight. At least it was until Gavin realised the weight on his shoulders and the sudden warmth was, in fact, the missing jacket.

Disgusted, he wrenched it off his shoulders and held it out towards the retreating back of the android.

“Hey asshole, I’m not a coatrack!”

Nines didn’t even have the grace to turn around as he waved a hand towards Gavin with a muffled “I didn’t wish to get it dirty” and proceeded to roll a sleeve up to reach into the wreck to pull some component out.

Seething, Gavin stood with the jacket crumpling in his clenched fist. It no longer looked as pristine as before. Part of him wanted to drop it on the ground and leave it be, but the whiteness would be tainted. If the tall idiot didn’t want it the he was going to put it to better use. With a shrug Gavin slung it back around his shoulders and let the arms dangle empty against his sides.

In typical Gavin fashion, three days later he was slouched over his desk, sneezing and cursing out the weather. His nose was bunged up, eyes watered plus his throat and ear itched like no tomorrow. Even swallowing felt like nails scraping against sandpaper. All in all he was feeling pretty sorry for himself so couldn’t really be blamed for not noticing the box of tissues that got pushed over to his side of the desk. Blindly he took a tissue and blew his nose miserably.

Sometime later a cup of appeared on his desk when he decided he needed to stretch his legs. Next to the cup were two packets of unopened medication; one for his fever and one for congestion. To top it all off there was a little post-it note saying “get well soon” with a doodle poorly looking smiley face which had a thermometer sticking out of its mouth.

The writing was a dead giveaway as to the identity of his benefactor, perfect letters meticulously spaced like the world’s most elegant straight edged calligraphy. If Gavin had been feeling more like himself he would have made snide comments about not needing another mother to let down but, as it was, he wordlessly took the medicine and missed Nines’ worried stare.

 

                Everything happened almost in slow motion. The crime scene looked deserted; Gavin and Nines were trying to find clues to the identity of the attacker. One minute Nines was staring intently at a wall, analysing whatever fragment of paint he’d spotted and the next a shadow was cast across his back. There was no time to speak, only act and Gavin shoved Nines with all his might.

The android toppled sideward in surprise but Gavin didn’t see the initial betrayed look on his face. Instead all air left his lungs in a pained whoosh as a crowbar slammed against his forearm. The grinding burning pain had him curling the injured arm against his chest and he crouched down, trying to protect it from the next blow which never came.

The suspect was pushed against the wall by Nines in what certainly looked like an uncomfortable position. But Gavin wasn’t paying much attention to it, his arm already swelling tight in his coat. He hissed as he tried to move it and squeezed his eyes shut. It was pathetic to cry, a weakness he couldn’t afford to show. He gritted his teeth and tried to stand up.

“Stay down Detective,” Nines’ voice cut through the ringing in his ears. It bristled and Gavin stubbornly forced his legs under him, straightened up at gave his best withering glare to both Nines and the suspect.

“Backup and emergency services are on their way,” Nines informed him, LED flashing yellow.

“What we need emergency services for?” Gavin spat.

“Statistically there is a seventy-three percent chance of your ulna being broken, and fifty-two of your radius being at least fractured from such a blow. Medical intervention is recommended.”

“I’m fine you overachieving toaster! Cancel the ambulance.”

Gavin stared at Nines until the LED on the side of his head flashed yellow once again and he nodded in acknowledgement.

Backup was soon with them, took over booking in the suspect and Gavin was free to return to the station. In a fit of seeming benevolence he let Nines drive.

It was impossible to concentrate on his work, the way his arm throbbed with every thud of his heart, the smallest movement wanting to wrench a whimper from between firmly pressed together lips. His coat was cutting into his arm and Gavin finally accepted that he might need to get it seen to. But first, he wanted to save his coat from being cut off him.

Without a word he left for the bathroom and locked himself into one of the stalls. Gingerly he uncurled his arm from his chest and hissed. Even the motion was patches of black across his vision. Internally, he kept telling himself that it was just pain; it would be over soon, he’d lived through worse. It didn’t help though; worming his fingers under the wrist cuff was enough to have tears welling up behind his eyelids.

He pulled a little on the coat and whined. The agony was excruciating. A few deep breaths got him back under control and he pulled again. It left his gasping, sounding inhuman as he doubled over.

“Gavin?” Nines’ voice drifted through the stalls.

Gavin kept silent, bit the inside of his cheek to get his panting under control.

“I know you’re in here,” Nines continued and footsteps stopped outside the stall. “I only wish to help.”

“Go away.” Gavin snapped. Suddenly he was self-conscious of the way his shirt stuck to his skin with sweat, no doubt his cheeks were a ruddy red and eyelashes clumped together from unshed tears.

“I’m going to come in now,” Nines replied and the lock slowly rotated until the door clicked open. The two of them stared at each other in silence.

“Get lost,” Gavin bit out, voice strangled with tears of pain and frustration.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Let me help.”

He was given no choice as Nines knelt in front of the toilet and gently pried sweaty hands out from under the coat sleeve.

“Let’s get your other arm out first,” Nines suggested and helped ease Gavin’s good arm from the coat. It fell limply behind him and Nines looked at the other sleeve.

“May I ask why?”

“Didn’t want them cutting it off. I like this coat,” Gavin shrugged sullenly, all hints of pride washed out of him.

Suddenly he was tired; the pain caught up with him, left him drained and pliant in Nines’ care. He grunted in pain as tender fingers slipped under his cuff, left dents in puffy skin. The first pull ripped a pained gasp from his throat and immediately Nines stopped. He let Gavin catch his breath, gather himself a little before rising to his feet.

“Let me,” he muttered softly and began to push the coat sleeve down Gavin’s arm rather than pull it off. They got as far as it pooling loosely around Gavin’s elbow but pushing it further was tricky. Each small jostle had Gavin’s breath catching in his throat. Eventually he had enough.

“Just pull it off,” he ordered and pulled the empty sleeve into his free hand. “Yank it; get it over and done with.”

Without waiting for Nines’ agreement he shoved the empty sleeve between his teeth and glared expectantly. When he felt fingers slip under the cuff again he scrunched his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. There was no warning when the coat was pulled firmly, it jarred sharply before slithering down his arm but Gavin didn’t notice it. He held back as much noise as possible and focussed on not passing out.

Warm hands were on his shoulder, pulling his head towards a firm abdomen to rest against. Someone was coaxing the spit slicked coat sleeve from between his teeth and Gavin let them. Soft words washed over him, making no sense until he made an effort to focus, to get back into the present.

“It’s all over, you’re done. You did so well,” platitudes fell from Nines’ lips and Gavin would have bristled if he’d had the energy. Instead he sluggishly pulled away and looked down at his arm.

It was already bruised a dark purple and black, the stitching of the coat had left deep imprints against the swelling. At least the coat was saved he thought and tried not to feel too thankful towards Nines for his help.

 

                The hospital had tutted at him for not going in immediately but he brushed them off. They put a cast from bicep to wrist on him; in a pure white that just begged to be made dirty. When he returned to work the next day there were a few stared and no doubt a handful of whispers behind his back but nobody dared approach him.

Gavin’s mood plummeted when he saw a box of colourful pens on his desk.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he threw them on Nines’ table, certain he knew who was behind them.

“According to my databases it is tradition for friends to sign a cast as a form of get well. Some people might even draw something as lewd as a penis,” he explained and picked up the box of pens. “I thought you might appreciate something a little more colourful.”

Gavin scoffed at the idea, he was under no illusions.

“There’s nobody that would want to sign my cast. You wasted money there.”

It came out more bitter and wistful than he’d intended and Nines gave him a soft look.

“Then allow me to prove you wrong and be the first.”

Gavin sat down at his desk and gave a bitter laugh.

“Suit yourself. Might as well write _Property of RK900_ in your fancy perfect writing because that’s all it’s going to mean.”

He didn’t expect Nines to pull up his chair on Gavin’s right side with the pens. The first scratch of pen on cast sounded funny but Gavin did what he did best. He ignored him and tried to get on with his job. Doing everything with his non-dominant hand was slow going and he got lost in the frustrations of lack of co-ordination his left hand offered.

It was almost easy to forget Nines was sat next to him and it was only when Miller whistled in low appreciation that Gavin remembered he was there at all. A quick glance at his cast had his eyes widening in surprise.

Rather than sign it, Nines had taken it upon himself to decorate the entire cast. It now boasted what looked like a tattoo sleeve, so similar to what Gavin had dreamed of having as a rebellious teenager.

“Leave off,” he bit out and pulled his arm from the finishing touches that Nines was adding to the patterns.

“You’re welcome,” Nines replied simply and returned to his desk.

That evening Gavin sat on his ratty couch and traced the patterns on the cast with a finger. He would never admit it out loud but he was a little in love with the design and was already mourning the day it was going to have to come off.

 

                It was a morning like any other but all the androids were missing from the precinct. A quick glance around told Gavin that each and every one was away and he frowned. However, a quick check of the calendar told him that it was the equivalent of the annual health check for them all so he didn’t put much more thought into it.

Slowly the androids began to trickle in. The more basic models first. They looked no different to usual except they all had a slightly ruffled air around them. Another hour ticked by before Connor stumbled through the bullpen, made a beeline for Hank who was instantly up and reaching for him. It was weird to see the fuss Hank made of him. A thermos of what Gavin assumed to be thirium was pressed into Connor’s hand and a blanket was draped over his shoulders. Some of the androids nearby shot him envious looks.

The more Gavin watched to more he realised that perhaps the health check wasn’t as simple for androids as for humans. Some of them looked like they were shivering while others just stared at their desks without a word.

In a fit of madness Gavin pushed away from his desk and went to the breakroom. The first mug he picked up slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground. He cursed and picked up the worst of it. Acutely conscious of time he rushed and grabbed his own mug, poured some thirium into it and shoved it into the microwave. When it dinged he rushed back to his desk and placed it across from him in Nines’ space.

He just about had time to fling himself into his chair and pick up a report to look nonchalant before Nines was sinking into his own chair. Silence stretched between them, Gavin deliberately not looking up from his report while Nines’ eyes flicked between the mug and Gavin.

“Thank you,” he finally said and took a sip of the warmed drink. Opposite him Gavin shrugged.

“Not a clue what you’re on about.”

He stared at Nines and dared him to challenge the statement. Even if it was well known that Gavin’s mug was to be used by Gavin only – it was something everyone at the precinct learned very quickly.

Gavin’s eyes roamed over Nines’ body, taking in his appearance. Small, odd things kept cropping up, most importantly the few flecks of melting ice in his hair.

“What they do to you anyway?” he finally asked.

“The annual health check - which includes stress testing biocomponents to ensure they’re working within expected parameters including extreme temperatures.”

Gavin’s teeth snapped shut around his next barb. He looked over Nines again, along with the ice he saw traces of thirium on his jacket, took in the slight hunch with which he sat, fingers wrapped around the mug as though the heat was the only thing that kept him from shivering apart. It was no health test the androids were subjected to, it was borderline torture.

A quick glance around the room revealed all the other androids looking a little cold, even Connor in his blanket. Gavin rolled his eyes and pushed away from his desk.

“Hey Fowler,” he called as he made his way up to the Captain’s office, “how do you expect a man to work in such an icebox? Stop pinching pennies and turn up the heating.”

From behind his desk Fowler looked at Gavin and gave his short sleeved shirt a pointed look. However he didn’t say anything about putting on more layers, instead he turned the thermostat up a little.

When he got back to his desk, Gavin ignored all the grateful looks that were shot his way. Bunch of cretins following orders like sheep. No wonder humans had to take initiative and do most of the thinking in the world.

 

                The problem with having his dominant arm broken was that it rendered it impossible to do most tasks. Gavin gritted his teeth in frustration as he realised that once again his left hand wasn’t enough. He wasn’t desperate enough to go to someplace like the Eden Club just yet, to allow an android to wring pleasure from him but he was slowly edging closer to that. It had been three weeks since his arm ended up in a cast and coming up to four weeks since he’d found any kind of sexual relief.

It ratcheted his mood to an even darker level, insults slipped off his tongue like oil. Calling people names wasn’t enough and he was itching for a fight. Or a fuck. He wasn’t sure which he wanted more in that moment.

“May I have a word with you in private, Detective?” Nines asked as he stood by Gavin’s desk.

“But just a single word, no more,” Gavin snarked and got up. He followed Nines into one of the meeting rooms and the door shut behind him.

“What’s your word?”

“Strip.”

Gavin’s mind blanked for a second. He blinked and felt a blush rise up.

“You fucking what?”

“You said I’m allowed a single word in private. My word is _strip_. As in please remove your clothes.”

The bark of laugh that ripped from Gavin’s throat was harsh and he turned for the door.

“Good one plastic.”

“In the last three weeks your stress levels have been gradually rising with no signs of release. You have also been more distracted and spend thirty-four percent more of your time dedicated to staring at me, more specifically my posterior. Therefore I can conclude that you are sexually frustrated and need release. I can help you with that.”

There were too many denials whipping through Gavin’s mind to voice a single one of them. Not to mention the war his traitorous thoughts were engaging in. Images of Nines on his knees, lips stretched around his cock mingled with the angry shouting he wanted to spew. In the end though he said nothing, just ran a hand through his hair.

His silence didn’t deter Nines. In fact the android closed the distance between them, head tipped down to stare at Gavin with unblinking eyes.

“Let me make you feel good.” And it that wasn’t a line from a porno then Gavin didn’t know what was. He nodded before he could catch himself.

“Wait,” he backed away from where Nines had gracefully sunk to his knees. “I didn’t mean that. No. I don’t need this. I don’t deserve this.”

Gavin bit his lip as the last bit slipped out without his permission. And wasn’t that the whole truth about his life? Stay angry, push everyone away before they could hurt him or disappoint him. He didn’t deserve anything nice because that could easily be ripped from him.

“We don’t have to make it personal,” Nines offered and his face was as impassive as before. Yet Gavin could somehow see through the lie and it had nothing to do with the red flicker of the LED.

“Sure, sure,” he muttered as the war of thoughts waged on in his head. It could just be a one off thing, a friend helping another out. Even that rang false in his mind, he didn’t have friends.

Hands framed his hips and Nines stared up at him patiently. Eventually Gavin licked his lips and nodded. He could keep this separate from their working lives. It didn’t mean anything, wasn’t going to lead anywhere. Just a colleague helping out another because being so distracted meant the work wasn’t getting done on time. He could deal with it.

Nines wasted no time in gently undoing Gavin’s belt, tugging his flies down and pushing trousers and underwear down as one. The tenderness was almost too much to bear and Gavin would have preferred a quick, clinical approach but somehow the words were lost in his throat. All he could do was lean against the wall and watch as Nines took his cock in his mouth without hesitation.

It felt good, better than expected and Gavin held back of sob of relief. It had been so long since anyone touched him and made him feel good. The few rough fucks months back had been satisfactory but they lacked any emotion. A laugh threatened to bubble through him when he realised that an android managed to convey more care for him with the simple act of wrapping limps around his slowly filling cock than a human had by bending him over the sink in a nightclub and fucking him roughly.

Any further thoughts were cut short as Nines slowly began to move, letting his tongue trail up the underside of Gavin’s cock. It was warm and wet much like a human mouth and Gavin let his head fall back in appreciation. His eyes slipped shut and a moan rumbled through his chest when he felt Nines swallow around him.

It wasn’t a perfunctory blowjob, no matter what Gavin wanted to believe. Nines’ thumbs brushed over his hips even as he closed his eyes in enjoyment. A hand drifted across Gavin’s stomach which made him suck in a sharp breath and almost flinch from the tenderness. He could forget about it though if he concentrated hard enough on the mouth that was lightly bobbing up at down around his dick. As long as he didn’t think of how gently he was being held, cared for then it wasn’t personal. He squeezed his eyes shut and blamed that on the tears that slipped out, breath ragged in his chest as he tried to weather the onslaught of feelings something as simple as a getting his dick sucked drowned him in.

Given how on edge he’d been for weeks it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t last long. With almost no warning his left hand wound into Nine’s hair and his hips rolled deeper. Nines just let him take what he needed, didn’t stop him when he went too deep or needed to breathe. Instead he let Gavin tremble in anticipation before coming with a grunt and spilling down his throat.

The world ceased to exist for a few moments, a pleasant haze was all that Gavin’s existence boiled down to. Then it slowly began to filter back in, the feel of a hand on his cheek and another on his hip. The cool air against his softening cock and a body pressed up close against his.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Nines’ voice was filled with awe and it was like a bucket of cold water over Gavin. He pulled away and tried to pull his trousers back up with one hand.

“Let me.”

Without waiting for permission Nines tucked him back into his underwear and his trousers up. It was intimate in a way Gavin never thought possible before. In this entire encounter the thing that got to him most was the tenderness Nines was exuding even after the act.

“Fuck off,” he slurred half-heartedly.

“In a minute,” Nines reassured him and squared up against Gavin, a hand on his shoulders.

Cold fear shot through Gavin at that, worry that the hands would push him down onto his knees, force him to reciprocate. There was no denying that Nines could easily overpower him and take what he wanted, it was something that filled him with dread.

Before his mind could come up with worst case scenarios, Nines stepped away, he left a cold space in front of Gavin but at least the path to the door was clear.

“If you need assistance in the future then please do let me know, I’d be more than happy to fulfil your needs.”

“What do you want in exchange?” Gavin cursed himself for not refusing; he should have denied any need and stormed out before the whole thing could even start. But he was weak and any resistance was melted away by the unacknowledged need to tenderness that he always denied himself.

“Nothing.”

Nine’s response made him huff out a laugh of disbelief.

“Nice one. This kind of thing always comes with a price. I want to know what you want in exchange.”

“Your company. The knowledge that you feel good and I make you feel like that. The ability to call you beautiful, make you feel worthy and loved.”

The world narrowed around Gavin until he could let out a horrible laugh. Nobody wanted that with him. Especially not an android that he’d gone out of his way to make miserable.

“That’s a good one,” he snorted bitterly. “Who set you up for this joke? I’m guessing you’re recording every second of this so when you leave the room you can share it and have a good laugh. Was it Tina? Or Chris? Heck I wouldn’t be surprised if it was the whole precinct.”

“Nobody,” Nines said, his eyes softer than Gavin had ever seen them. “Nobody other than us knows what happened here. Nor will they. It’s none of their business and I’m not willing to share you in such a way.”

“Pull the other one.”

The joke was wearing thin and Gavin was tired. He needed to know what he was dealing with so he could build up his wall in preparation for whatever shit was going to rain down on him. What he wasn’t expecting was for Nines to stand flush against him, chest pressed against his in a solid wall of warmth, hips and legs pinned against Gavin’s.

“I wasn’t joking when I said you were beautiful. For a few seconds it looked like the world wasn’t pressing down on your shoulders. I want to see you like that again, carefree and I want to be the one to help you forget.”

His breath was warm against Gavin’s ear and neck, voice a low murmur. Their fingers linked for a brief second and Nines squeezed gently.

“So next time you feel like you aren’t worth anything, I want you to come to me so I can prove you wrong. Could you do that?”

Hesitantly Gavin nodded, breathless with surprise. Nobody had wanted him before, offered to shoulder his baggage no matter how briefly. It felt nice and something akin to hope blossomed in his chest. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stomp it out quick enough.

“Good, well done gorgeous,” Nines’ praise filled a hollow hole in his chest with something warm. “Remember, I don’t expect anything in return. It all stops when you say so. No ifs, no buts.”

Without another word Nines pulled away and smiled at Gavin gently before walking out of the room. It took a few minutes before Gavin himself felt up to facing the world at large. But as he passed through the doorway his mind was already racing ahead. He was fairly certain he read something about androids being especially sensitive in the area under the neck panel. More research and possibly experimentation was needed. If Nines didn’t let him pay him back any other way then Gavin would make sure he at least got the same amount of pleasure as he gave.

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr as @connorssock.


End file.
